Giving Back
by WingsxOfxChaos
Summary: Giving back to the community is fun; especially when it's with someone you love. BBxRaven ONESHOT R&R please!


Butterfly: Inspiration hits at the weirdest times! I was hanging upside down on the couch for a few minnutes when I had a great idea for a fanfic! My brother swears it was the blood rushing to my head, but I know inspiration when it hits! I remembered how much I loved readin fics that incorporated the Titans working into the real world. I've seen Beast Boy doing all kinds of charity work; Robin to chairity dinners with Batman; and I even read one where Raven went to church. I wanted to give my own renditoin of one of the Titans giving back to the community. So, for legal purposes, I don't own Teen Titans only this story.

**Giving Back:**

Raven yawned as she entered the common room still in her was surprised to see Beast Boy already awake and fully dressed in the common room when she entered. He wore a black t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans over black Vans and sat at the breakfast bar sipping a cup of coffee. He looked up when he heard Raven enter and smiled up at her as she moved around the kitchen getting out her tea and a glass.

"I boiled the water," Beast Boy said as Raven searched for the teapot. Raven looked up at him with a curious expressid towards and moved towards the stove to make her tea." Sleep okay, Rae? We had a late night of criminal fighting..."

"It was just Mumbo," Raven said with an eye roll. She sipped her tea and sat beside him, taking a page from the newspaper." So, it's roughly 9 a.m. on a Saturday morning, what are you doing up and about?"

"I'm always up this early on Saturdays," Beast Boy said with a grin," You guys assume that since I don't make it out here until two or three in the afternoon that I'm sleeping. Every Saturday I do community service."

"Really?" Raven said, impressed with his choice of activity." Well, if you don't mind me asking, where are you going to preform these community services, Garfield?"

"I usually start down at the kids home," Beast Boy said not flinching when Raven used his real name," And then make my way down to the animal rescue center. Would you like to come with me? The home and the center are always short on voluteers..."

"Well," Raven said tempted at the offer," I'd have to go throw some normal clothes on, but I'd love to if you can wait." Beast Boy nodded enthusiastically as she drank the last of her tea and stood." Just let me change and we can leave."

Raven hurried to her room and threw on a purple t-shirt, an old pair of cut-off bermuda-style black cargo shorts and her fateful purple high-tops. She threw her cellphone into one of the many pockets in her shorts and her communicator in another as she ran down to meet Beast Boy. He met her in the Titans' garage and led her over to a car covered by a white sheet.

"Cyborg and I have been working on this for weeks and it's finally done so I can finally drive places!" Beast Boy said as he yanked the sheet back to reveal the car. Raven's eyes widened as she took in the car. From working with Cyborg and his car talk, Raven had come to respect good cars when she saw them, and this was a good car. It was an Italian style 911 porche, painted a dark purple almost black, and had a silver "B" tattooed on the driver's door." Well, what do ya' think about my little ride, Rae?"

"Oh my god!" Raven said. She moved down the car, examining the paint job." You must have had a professional paint this and that engine must run like a dream! Did Cyborg add in the turbo generator? Or the nitrix tube to the gas line? I mean how did he get this?!"

"He has a friend in Italy who sent us this prototype, from last year I did the paint job myself," Beast Boy said with a grin as Raven moved around the car," Cy and I totally tricked the engine out! I mean it runs like a dream! And as much as I'd love to sit here all day and watch you, we have a few places to be." Raven blushed at the comment and turned to jump in the passenger seat of the car, and watched Beast Boy start it. Raven sighed dreamily as she listened to the engine." Amazing huh? Okay ready to go?"

"Yes," Raven said turning to look up at Beast Boy. The drove to the edge of Jump City and Beast Boy got out and opened her door before Raven was unbuckled. He held out a hand to her and she took it, letting him help her out of the car." So what is this place?"

"Local children's home," Beast Boy said," Cheryl will set us up on the playground until naptime at noon then we haed to the animal rescue til two with the animals. Think you can handle it?" Raven nodded and followed Beast Boy in where they met a woman. She grinned at Beast Boy and glanced at Raven." Hey Cheryl, I brought my friend to help today, could you use another set of hands on the playground?"

"We can always use the help, Garfield," Cheryl said. The woman seemed to be in her mid-40s with long red hair and big smiling green eyes and held a clipboard." This is the young girl you told me about right? Raven was her name I think... The kids will love that their super hero from your stories came to visit! Go on out, just grab the apron like usal, Honey."

"Thanks Cher!" Beast Boy called as he led Raven to a room on their left. He grabbed a red apron with multiple pockets and handed Raven on just like it." There are bandaids, crayons, tissues, a walkie talkie, and paper in that. Everything else is in here and we can grab it in need of emergency. The kids are awesome though, you'll love them."

"What did Cheryl mean about their hero?" Raven asked, allowing Beast Boy to tie the apron around her waist. She blushed as his hands lingered at her curved waist and he leaned his chest against her back his breath warm in her ear." And why'd she call you Garfield?"

"The kids like to be told stories," Beast Boy murmured in her ear," And they like the ones I tell about our crim fighting best. You're their favorite hero though, Rae. The kids fell in love with the story about how you saved the world from your dad. And the girls all wanna' be like 'Super Hero Raven'... Who can blame them, I mean to want to be like you? CHer calls me Garfield because it's easier to go by my human name then by 'Beast Boy'."

"You're flattering me," Raven managed. Beast Boy pulled back and Raven was mad at herself for wanting him to grab her again." But I'm happy they don't think I'm scary because I'm half-demon... So do I get to meet these kids?"

"Yup," Beast Boy said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the end of the hallway util they came out onto a huge playground. A group of ten or twelve children played ahappyli on the playground but stopped when they saw Raven and Beast Boy." Hey kids!"

"Uncle Gar!" The kids cried. The whole group ran and tackled Beast Boy in a hug and he fell to the ground." Is this her?! Is it Raven?!"

"Yeah that's her kids," Beast Boy saod from the large was soon surrounded by the kids as the tried to get a good look at her. Beast Boy stood up and waded through the sea of kids to sweep Raven off her feet, and up into his arms bridestyle. Raven tried to push him away but he grinned and carried her up to the slide." Now watch Uncle Gar make the Hero have fun, kids!"

"Garfield Logan if you so much as-AH!" Raven cried as Beast Boy plopped her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist and slid down the slide. Raven couldn't help but laugh as she and Beast Boy fell in a pile at the end of the slide. She had fallen on top of him and her legs were stradlling his waist as they laughed. She looked down and blushed seeing how close their faces were and the state they'd landed in. Raven looked u and her eyelashes brushed against Beast Boy's cheek. He cupped her cheek with his hand and sighed as she touched her nose to his." Gar..."

"We have kids to watch," Beast Boy said a hint of disappointment in his voice. Raven nodded and let him help her to her feet." Just make sure no one gets hurt and play with as many as you can at once. The more you get into a game the less you have to worry about getting into some kind of trouble and getting hurt!"

That was the only advice Raven got from the green boy as he took the boys and started a game of tag. She was tackled by a group of girls begging Raven to braid their hair and play hero with them. Raven smiled and sat the six girls down on the benched and began to braid their hair and tell them stories of the Titans. She watched as Beast Boy morphed into a hippo and the boys all tried to make the seesaw go down on the opposite side.

"Aunt Raven?" A small girl Raven remembered as Melissa asked. The girl was small and had long black hair, big blue eyes and freckled dotted her cheeks. Raven was braiding her long hair and smiled at her questioning words." Will you come back? I mean alot of people come to see us, but only Uncle Gar has come back... Will you?"

"I-" Raven started. She looked at the small girl's eyes, so big and hopeful and glanced up at Beast Boy, laughing as on boy tackled him." Yes Melissa, I'll come back every time Uncle Gar does... I would miss you guys too much! And didn't I promise to try and get Starfire to come too?!"

Melissa gave a squeal of happiness and threw her arms around Raven's waist. Beast Boy looked up at this and smiled when he met Raven's amethyst eyes. He rounded up the kids and tried to heard them inside, making Raven realize that it must be noon already. She made the kids go in and got a tearful goodbye from them all as she and Beast Boy hurried to their car as it began to rain. Raven was quiet as they drove adn Beast Boy kept glancing up at her.

"What did you say to Melissa?" Beast Boy asked at last. Raven looked up and met his emerald eyes, smiling sadly." What-"

"I promised to come back every time you did," Raven said softly. She stared at the window as rain made patterns in the glass." I don't know if I can keep that promise, and they want me to bring Star! I know she'd love these kids, Gar! Who wouldn't?!"

"You'd besurprised," Beast Boy sighed," You know they're all orphans... The home was almost shut down last year, that was until a unanimous donor gave them the money for bills and repairs... I hear he still goes there every week too..." Raven looked up at him with wide eyes." I was an orphan Rae, I couldn't let them shut it down... It doesn't even make a dent in my savings account to give them money every month... My parents were big shot biologists, I got loads of money in a bunch of banks when I turned eighteen last year... I figured, if this wasn't a good waste of money, I didn't know what was... But I'm all they have... I mean we get random volunteers, but no one comes every week like me..."

"That has to eb the sweetest thing I've ever heard," Raven said. Beast Boy stopped the car and she looked up at him with wide eyes." I knew you and Robin had a lot of extra trust money, but to give it to a cause like that? Gar, that is so selfless! You saved all those kids!"

"I go back every week because I want to make sure they're getting everything the need," Beast Boy said softly," Cheryl has run the place for years, and her daughter Anne takes over next year with her. She lets me know what they need and I write them a check every month for all the bills and food and stuff... Seeing those kids makes it all worth while, though..."

"Well, I want to help," Raven said taking his hand," Every Saturday from now on is our time. I want to see these kids again and make sure they safe and have all they need... And you'll need someone whos good in math to fix your account, get the right interest, maybe even set up a separate account so Cheryl can take money out herself in a pinch. I mean you could make a branch account and put a certain amount in for them."

"You'd really do that, Rae?!" Beast Boy asked. His eyes were wide and hopeful as he took her hands in hers." I mean that would mean the world to me! It would be so much easier if I had someone who understood the bank stuff! And the kids really love you!"

"You have my word," Raven smiled. They got out and ran to the shelter in the rain, holding hands. The two hours of work with the cats and dogs was nothing compared to the games with the kids. Raven was feeding a litter of kittens when Beast Boy found her." They're so cute! And this little black one likes me! Oh, I could just take her home!"

"Why not?" Beast Boy asked. Raven stared up at him in amazement." Star has Silky, and the kittens are old enough to be adopted... Robin can't say no! And you get to name them and everything!"

"Well," Raven said kissing the cat's nose," Why not? I mean this kitty is too cute to pass up! Where do I sign for the rights to her?"

"Let's go get the papers," Beast Boy said running to get them. A few minutes later, Raven walked out of the center holding the black kitten close to her chest as they hurried to the car." So why did you name it Maleificent? Isn't that the evil witch from Sleeping Beauty?"

"I always kinda liked the name though," Raven said with a smile. Maleificent fell asleep in the back seat of the car and Raven sighed happily as she watched the rain." Thanks for today, BB... I had a lot of fun..."

"So will you consider doing it again?" Beast Boy asked." I mean actually going out this time, like on a date; with me?"

"You know what, Gar," Raven smiled," I would love to." Beast Boy stared at the girl in shock as he parked the car in the Titans' garage." I think hanging out with you was fun... I'd love to see you again when we don't have to work and get caught in the rain. How does tomorrow at eight sound to you, Garfield?"

Raven leaned close to Beast Boy when she said his name and he gasped as she took his face in her soft hands. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her waist and touched his nose to hers.

"You just made me really happy," Beast Boy said his breath mingling with hers. Raven rubbed her nose against his in an eskimo kiss." Now do me a favor and don't pull away like earlier today when I hugged you at the home, because I'm going to kiss you."

And he did. It was a sweet and gentle kiss that lasted only a short moment but Raven grabbed his hadn when they got out, leaning against him as she blushed and smiled. No one really knew what to say when Raven and Beast Boy came into the common room a few minutes later, holding hands and laughing as the cat in Raven's hands tried to jump around. They were all too shocked to know what to say.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Two Weeks Later:

"Ready Rae?" Beast Boy called. Raven hurried down the stairs in a black t-shirt and purple bermuda shorts. She hurried over to Beast Boy and grabbed the keys from his hands." Hey!"

"You promised I could drive this time!" Raven said standing on her tiptoes to kiss his lips gently." And we promised Cheryl we would give her the information on the new account fot the children's home so she can get money weeekly not monthly! So no time to argue!"

"You're a smart beauty," Beast Boy chuckled as they drove to the home." Star couldn't make it?" Raven shook her head and shifted gears." Her loss... So are we still going to the movies after we work?"

Raven smiled and nodded as Beast Boy grabbed her hand. Raven loved giving back to the community, especially when it involved being with Beast Boy...

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Butterfly: Yay! Another fic done! Hope everyone enjoyed it's fluffiness and randomness! R&R!


End file.
